With development of communications technologies, a high data transmission rate and a high service coverage rate are extremely important in a mobile communications system. For an increase in a data transmission rate and a service coverage rate of the mobile communications system, network optimization needs to be constantly performed on a network, so as to provide a user with wireless communication link quality that meets a quality of service (QoS) requirement.
A measurement value of a user terminal is an important parameter for directly reflecting the wireless communication link quality. In an Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, currently introduced measurement values used for radio resource management (RRM) mainly include: reference signal received power (RSRP) and reference signal received quality (RSRQ). A physical meaning of the RSRP is an average linear power value of cell-specific reference signals, in measured bandwidth, received on resource element (RE) that carry the cell-specific reference signals; a physical meaning of the RSRQ is all calculated received power (including a power sum of a wanted signal, interference, and noise) on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols that carry the cell-specific reference signals in measured bandwidth, where the power sum is represented by using an received signal strength indicator (RSSI), a ratio of the RSRP to the RSSI represents a ratio of the wanted signal to all the received power, and indirectly reflects the wireless communication link quality.
In actual application, in the LTE system, user equipment (UE) performs mobility determining such as switching, cell selection, and cell reselection according to RSRP and RSRQ that are of a serving cell, an intra-frequency neighboring cell, and an inter-frequency neighboring cell.
However, in actual network planning and network optimization, RSRP and RSRQ cannot truly reflect downlink or uplink transmission link quality. Therefore, transmission link quality determined according to the RSRP and the RSRQ has a large error and low accuracy.